dying and crying
by studylvrhailey
Summary: Takes part in Fire Study; when Valek and Yelena attempt to save a barn-full of children and fight off unwanted warriors and warpers they hit an obsticle. Valek jumps into a fire and Yelena saves some kids...
1. Departure

Yelena's POV

We just finished killing the leader of the clan and my attention fell back to the kids in the warehouse. I sprinted towards it, and Valek, taking example from my actions, did too. When we were nearly there, a Vermin came out and laughed a big hardy laugh, pressed a button and Boom! The warehouse caught fire, with kids and all in it. Without thought Valek jumped into the fire induced house and I ran over and had Kiki kick down the side of the barn. Valek and I were helping children out, and as we got all them out I triple counted. Wait, we were missing Gale and Valek! I went to the hole in the side, and screamed for them. But, right at that moment, the roof collapsed down on the house. Slowly realization hit me and I dropped to the ground, staring at the mounds of ashes and debris. I put my head in between my knees and sobbed so hard everyone could hear. One of the mothers came over and asked if I was okay, but I didn't answer, all that came out was more and more tears. I can't believe I had lost Valek, my one and only true love. Finally after what seemed like hours, someone came up behind me and lifted me up, asking if I were okay. Though, now I was only dry crying, I still couldn't answer the person. We walked to the camp everyone was staying at and he lay me down. It was my brother, Leif; he seemed so worried about me. I spoke up and said "I' m not okay, Leif, I will never be okay." He looked like he was going to cry, "Well rest little sis, I love you," and with that he kissed me on the forehead, handed me a tray of food and left. I quickly fell asleep from exhaustion. The next day, I walked with Cahil to the site where Valek and Gale were killed. "You know Yelena, you're never going to get better until you go see for yourself," he said and I just nodded. We walked to the house that used to be there and I dug through the debris, seeing if there's any sign that they were dead, or alive. I saw a shiny thing and picked it up, from what I could tell it was one of Valek's knives that he probably had on him at some point yesterday. As I dug some more, I found a huge pile of disoriented weapons and some tattered clothing. I picked up the clothing and smelled it, and through the overwhelming smell of fire, I could barely get the scent that used to keep me going in the past. Valek's musky scent, it was an odd combination; musk and spice. But to me, it was home, where I belonged. I lay down next to Valek's, or what I thought was Valek's remains, and cried even more. I cried until Cahil told me it'll be fine soon, and that we needed to go, plus we had to plan for the upcoming war between the little amount of Sitian's we could get and fight against the Warpers and Blood Magicians. We left, and went back; me struggling to keep myself together, and to push those thoughts to the back of my mind. As we discussed our plan to attack the Warpers, they got an idea. They would use me for bait, to attract all the Blood Magicians and the Warpers, and anyone else who wants me, and we'd ambush them from all sides. I liked the plan because if I died, I could go be with Valek on the other side. "It's a suicide mission though," Janco said. "Don't worry guys, I'll try my best and honestly this is a win-win situation, because I want to die to be with Valek, and you guys want to win, so let's give them what they want and when I'm dead, you guys ambush and kill them." They all shook their heads and Maren said "Yelena, just because Valek died, doesn't mean you should stop living, even if you loved him, I'm pretty sure we all had a special place for Valek in our lives." I agreed and said "fine, I'll do it, and we will win, and I will live until I am no longer supposed to live." We all agreed, celebrated, and went to sleep. The next day, as we prepared to leave, we felt an odd presence around us, but we all agreed to ignore it and to just move on. But I knew everyone was thinking how it was Valek's ghost following us and watching over us, but I know they just didn't want to upset me again.

Janco's POV

For a couple days Yelena has been mourning over Valek, we all have pretty much, but she's taken it the worst. Finally today, the day of the battle, she has settled so we're all trying not to mention anything that could cause her memories to induce again, watching her was horrible. We started on our way and when we made it there we sent Yelena through the shield and sent her into position. We all spread out around the camp and got Yelena into position. Luckily, when she went through the shield the camp occupants got the signal and moved in to question this "stranger" on their land. Their voices were menacing and scratchy, making my ears hurt when they talked or growled. They came up to Yelena and a few circled her. They asked if she knew who they were, she answered the obvious yes. They questioned her for a while as a crowd gathered. I could tell they were hiding their weapons behind them and in their clothes, the few who wore clothes. The questionnaire pulled out a schimitar, swinging it around, trying to look intimidating, but Yelena didn't move, panic, and was completely and utterly in control. Then all the people pulled out some type of weapon, most stolen it looked like, still trying to be intimidating and have the element of surprise. They were very surprised as we all jumped out and started killing them and when Yelena pulled out her bow and her switchblade on her thigh. We all started chopping and hacking at them one by one, and soon there was only a few left. The few must have been the strong magicians because they had force fields around them and when we broke through, all hell came loose. The magicians blew us away and started fire on our clothes, but were doused by Leif and Yelena and the big supply of water nearby. Ari and I distracted one of the Warpers while Yelena climbed a tree behind him and when he was close enough for her, she flung herself on top of him decapitating him with her switchblade. Soon all was calm. We started to dispose of the bodies, burning them up or just throwing them in bodies of water when the ground shook. We all scoped the area and found nothing unusual. Then out of nowhere a huge man, well magician as we soon found out, came into view. He was probably five times Ari and I put together. We all hid in the underbrush and trees so when he got to the position we needed him in, we surrounded him. The people in the trees jumped down, pulling a net over the man-creature. While us on the ground secured the net into the ground and pulled out our weapons, pointing it at him. We interrogated him for a while, he said he meant no harm, but of course we didn't believe that. When he jumped into action; pulling and tearing the net around him, and succeeding we attacked. Everyone charged at him and stabbed, since we knew we couldn't defeat him, Yelena used Leif's power and sent him away to some faraway place. We were finally on our way to the camp, not knowing where to go from there; most likely our separate ways.

Yelena's POV

We were all tired, trudging through the forest, so we decided to set another camp and make some rabbit stew. So, some of the guys went hunting, coming back with some rabbit, elk and even moose. Soon the whole camp was filled with lavish smelling stew and veggies that the women went out and picked as the guys came back. As we sat down to eat that night we were all calm and happy, glad the war and all conflict was finally over, at least we thought. When we were finished, we heard a low rustling in the trees above. Few thought it was the wind, but when we didn't feel the wind down here we tensed. "What type of animal do you think could be up there? Do you think it'll eat us all?" Janco shouted and we all tried to shush him. He calmed a bit, though all the littler kids were all breathing heavily. We put everyone afraid and vulnerable into tents, and we set out watches. At midnight we heard a low, muffled thump hit the ground. We were already on edge, luckily mostly everyone was asleep. We went over to investigate the area or even the areas people thought the thump came from, but after checking around ten places, we gave up. Later on we heard another rustling of leaves, but this time it was in the underbrush. I told everyone to be quiet and went to scope the area I heard it from, everyone walking behind me. Someone yelled "Look it's a person!" and as I looked closer, it was indeed a person. For some reason all my hope came back and I wished that this man lying here was my beloved. As I pulled him up, I could tell that it wasn't Valek, but it was Gale! Everyone gathered around and hugged him, greeting him. "Back up! Give him some air, let's take him back to the camp and feed him, let him rest," I said and multiple men picked him up and carried him back. Everyone settled back down to sleep, some kids woke but we put them back to bed and got Gale taken care of. I knew I shouldn't question him, give him some space for a while, but I couldn't stand it any longer. How in the world did Gale live and Valek didn't? They were with each other the whole time. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" I asked him and he answered "yeah, need anything?" So he knew I was here for something. "Um actually, yes, if you don't mind." He nodded as he took a big drink of water. "Well I was wondering if you know where…what happened to…" he stopped me, saving me the trouble. He knew what I was trying to say. "Well I don't know where he is, but when the roof collapsed we dove in a hole that was there and I used my magic to protect us from the debris and the smoke. We survived it that night; he was so upset as he watched you fall and cry for hours. Then when you came back the next day he tried calling you, but when he couldn't I checked him and we found a huge gash in his abdomen." He stopped when I gasped. Then continued "And I couldn't yell since I was using all my energy keeping us down there, safe. After a couple days we grew too tired, so Valek climbed up and made an opening for us to crawl out of. He told me 'no matter what Gale, you go find the others and tell Yelena everything is okay, and that I love her'. He boosted me up and let me climb out, and then I tried to pull him out but was too weak, he told me it was okay and to go, so I did. But the next day I came back, looking to help him, but he was gone! I had no idea where he went, and it's been five days, I'm getting a little worried. I know he's good at this kind of stuff, but I think he was just too weak and maybe he…" I stopped him before he could say ' die', I didn't want to think Valek was really gone, the first time was horrible enough, then hope came back but now…I knew he was gone for real. I sat there and cried again, not caring to hold any more of my emotions in. Gale pulled me close and held me, rocking me back and forth. When we heard a man clear his throat and give a loud 'humph'. Then he said, in a rough voice "So you go for another man whom I saved with my own life, then for you I survived knowing you'd be so happy, but now I guess I should have just stayed and died, thanks a lot Gale, traitor!" Then he laughed. I knew he sounded familiar, then it hit me; duh! It's not your imagination running wild, it really is him! I jumped up and into Valek's arm and he held me tight whispering "I love you so much, love" and saying how everything okay just like he had told Gale to tell me. I wouldn't even let him go as we went out the tent and show everyone who decided to pop up. "Excuse me my good people, but could you spare some water, my throat's very dry from almost dying." Everyone looked back and yelled, running up to him and hugging. Then we all sat down by the fire while Valek ate and drank, getting comfortable. I told him to never let me go again, and he said "never, that sounds very appealing." Everyone was bombarding him with questions so he told everyone to listen, and he told the story. I just stared at him through the part Gale had told me, looking at what I loved so dearly and how I'm so thankful God saved him for me. Then I refocused trying to see what happened next. "I helped Gale out and he tried to pull me up but he was too tired to help so I told him to go and give you this message," he held out a paper Gale accidentally dropped so he couldn't give it to us. The note said what Gale had told me. "Then Gale left hurriedly, and I thought I was doomed. But I knew I had to get back, there were so many people who loved me, and I still needed to fulfill some things. I thought about how I had been heartbroken when I saw you, love crying so many days. Being so hurt that 'I died' I knew I couldn't let you live like that forever so I climbed out that night. I bandaged my stomach and ate berries and vegetables. My journey to find you guys ended when I heard you all talking strategy, and Yelena saying she wanted to die. I wanted to come out then but I knew I was in no shape to help and that the Warpers would want me and kill me too. I traveled everywhere with you guys and as I saw Gale you guys came into view, I thought you saw me but I guess not. So I slipped in Gale's tent and Yelena was all upset and in his arms, and boy do I love how she reacted when she knew it was me. I love you," he directed it towards me and, still never letting go, he kissed me passionately, I didn't want to let go afraid I would lose him again, but I did, reluctantly. We all left to rest and Valek and I lay with each other.

Valek's POV

I loved being back with Yelena, and I loved her request to not ever let her go. I slowly got up and I had to reassure Yelena that I wasn't going anywhere. She relaxed. I went outside and breathed, then ran to the tree I had been hiding in and got a little velvet box. I went back to the room and made Yelena stand; she didn't understand why. Then I kneeled on one knee and asked her to always be mine, forever. "Will you marry me Yelena Zaltana Sitia?Or shall I say Yelena Icefaren Ixia?If you choose to accept." And as I stood she jumped into my arms and we kissed so many times. I pulled her away as she said "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" And I slid the ring on her finger, she gawked at it with huge eyes and said "Valek, you didn't have to!" She started crying from joy. I answered "Of course I did, love, that's how much I love you!" After we woke everyone and told them the news, everyone went back to bed. Yelena and I lay talking and cuddling all night.


	2. Nutty's reaction

If I don't put who's POV it is during the story, it's always Yelena's...enjoy!

* * *

Last night, after Valek and I told the others the big news, we fell asleep. We woke up and we all went our ways. Ari and Janco had to get back to Ixia because the Commander had a big opportunity open for them. Gale and his friends, and all the other children moved around to find families of the children. The children that didn't have a family, at least not anymore, were taken in by Gale and his new lover Emilia, together they made those kids very happy. They even ended up having three kids of their own; Emily, Raelynn, and Francesco. Valek and I went to my home in Sitia to tell my family the news and to help get the wedding planned. We set out and Valek was unusually quiet and his face showed no emotion. So I asked;

" Valek are you alright?" He looked at me and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good-ish…I mean what if your parents don't like me. I mean I am 'Valek Icefaren Ixia, the infamous assassin'" I knew he thought that he would not be accepted and they would be afraid of him, but I know they would accept him for who he really was.

"Valek, you know they will see the real you and love you, stop being like this, I want my Valek back, and I want to show him to my family," I said, hoping to cheer him up. I intercepted his path and stopped him, placing my hand to his chest. He stopped, and a wry smile hinted at his lips. They curved up and a lethal grin spread across his face, "Oh love, I know you're right, don't worry about me." With that he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around him, and he smashed his lips to mine. As the world started to melt away, all fears and worries gone, I stopped him, "Valek we need to go, we can't do this here." Then I expanded my sense and noticed an odd circle of power near, hinting at danger. I told Valek.

"You think it's bad? Well let's go have a look," he said slipping away from my grasp. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't budge. We walked through the brush and found an open area of grass. A shape blurred to our right and Valek moved in front of me, in a protective stance.

"Hold on, and pull your bow out," he told me. I became very worried, Valek wasn't like this when he attacked, he was usually cocky and confident. Attacking lethally and gracefully, pouncing on his prey and disarming it in one swift move. Valek took two steps forward and turned in a quick one-eighty. He jumped up into the air, surprisingly landing on a tree branch. He ran lightning fast, jumping and swinging from branch to branch. I was super confused, but when it stepped out, I was no longer confused. There, in the middle of a pine tree, was a huge rogue. But not only was he a rogue, he was some sort of hybrid. I couldn't tell whether or not it was also a mythical creature, or maybe an animal type thing, I wasn't sure. No wonder Valek was concerned and careful, he hated magicians. Not to mention a hybrid magician! Valek jumped into action, taking out three darts traced with curare and tossing them in a row at the rogue. The rogue dodged them but got slightly nipped by the last one and he jumped to the ground. The rogue charged me and I automatically grabbed my switchblade out and threw it at him. Too fast, he dodged it and accelerated on me. I took out my bow and, rubbing it, went into my mental zone, dodging his jab to my ribs. I jumped back and started swiping his feet, he fell

and rolled. I jumped on top of him and threw my bow to his windpipe, crushing it. I heard a muffled thump behind me and turned to engage the next offender. As I grew close someone wrapped strong arms around me and I looked up, it was Valek not another offender!

"Whoa there Yelena I know you were all into it and all, but c'mon you don't have to try to kill your fiancée," he said while laughing. I gave him my best scowl and look that said 'it is NOT that funny!' he just fell on the ground, rolling, and laughing till he shed tears.

"Whatever! Well see you around then, good-day!" With that I left, walking off deeper into the forest, not willing to look back... The sun was starting to lower and set when I set a camp for the night. I couldn't believe Valek hadn't even followed me or grew concerned at all about his shrill, and tiny fiancée walking through the woods alone1 What a man he is. I made a fire and started to gather more twigs and leaves when I heard a rustling noise from a bush about forty feet away from me. I instantly grabbed my bow and checked for my switchblade. It was still intact, as I grew nearer to the bush I concentrated on finding my mental zone. But for some reason every time I tried, my mind would turn blank as if a force field or nullshield was there. I was in front of the bush now and I pulled back some of the brush there with my bow and saw undistinguishable eyes staring back at me.

There was only one person or thing I knew that had these color eyes; Valek! So he did follow me.

"Valek, what are you doing?" I practically screamed as he jumped out of the bush and unarmed me with two quick moves. He tackled me to the ground and stared at me, his eyes hinting at a smile. I stared in awe as I realized he had somehow taken my switchblade off of my thigh when I had pants and Nutty's leggings she made for me on.

He said "surprise! You really thought I wouldn't follow you through the forest, you already attract too much danger, but out here your willing to attract much much more!" He laughed and rolled off me. I rolled my eyes, getting up and attaching the blade back on me, re-arming myself for any night-time attackers. We sat at the fire and talked and ate. We were finally tired and we lie down together, me laying on his chest, watching the stars above. Our eyes met and he bent his head down so our foreheads touched. He whispered 'I love you, and always will' and I answered that with a tiny peck of the lips. He grinned and leaned in for more.

**The next day…**

We got up early in the morning and set off. We were only about less than ten miles away and with Valek, being him; we should be there in around two hours at most. Throughout our trip we stopped twice, rested and ate then right back to it. Finally after two and a half hours (Ha-ha Valek was wrong by thirty minutes!) we made it to the bottom of our tree dwelling. I called up and Nutty flung the rope, including herself, down the trees. "Yelena!" She screamed, running towards me and embracing me tightly. As she held me she became tense, and we unraveled ourselves.

"What is it Nutty?" I asked in concern. Her eyes were in the distance. But now that I think about it Valek was in the 'distance', behind me. I turned amd grabbed Valek's hand, pulling him toward Nutty and I. She calmed a little, I guess seeing him stay still as I moved him towards us calmed her somewhat.

"Nutty, as you know, this is Valek, he's not here to hurt us he's visiting, we have big news to tell you guys," I said, hinting that we should get up into the tree dwelling. She stared for a minute longer, then shook her head.

"Wait, so _you _brought _him," _Nutty began, pointing at each of us individually, expressing your empathis, "here, to our home, endangering all of our family and showing the assassin where we dwell, just so you can tell us something?Seems pretty stupid to me! What an be so important that you have to risk our lives, I know what he is capable of, why are you being so nefarious and blind?" She started climbing the rope, possible to warn the others and may even have them attack Valek. Valek moved towards Nutty and gently pulled her down, she stared into his icy eyes.

* * *

*Please read and review! I started this new chapter and am still writing it, but now I am not sure if I want to continue, I need to see how you guys like it so far...Thanks for those who have taken their time out to review I love you all! And feel free to PM me for anything; ideas, review, or just to for those who don't have an account, please make one so we can PM me and so i know who reviewed me thanks!


	3. Family reunion

Read and review! Sorry I haven't been updating a lot, before I started writing I though "I'd be updating and writing all the time, it'll be easy" well it's not, so forgive me, plus I had a bad case of writers block and every time I tried to write it sucked….so I tried today and Walla! I'm back!Here's Chapter three of dying and crying he he, family time!

* * *

**Yelena's POV**

At first Nutty looked so scared I thought she was going to pee, ha-ha that's just wishful thinking on my part, in all honestly she'd try to kill him but knowing Valek, that wasn't going to happen. So anyways, she calmed down when I placed a hand on her shoulder, Valek's eyes met mine and he let her go and apologized. Nutty was shocked.

"Valek, the assassin, he he he j-j-j-j-just apo-pologized, what?!" She was very shocked that he would be so kind.

"Yes, Nutty, you can't just judge him without knowing him." I laughed and she looked at me like I was carzy, delusional even.

"How do you even know him Yelena? Last we heard you were in Ixia well...doing I don't know what." She stuttered a few times, but other than that she was pretty calm.

"Well my job up there was a food taster," she gasped, eyes wide, I just laughed, "nothing to be worried about, I'm fine, well Valek was my trainer or teacher, if you will, a lot has happened so we got to know eachother and..." I wasn't going to tell her we fell in love, not yet, she's calm I don't want her to get enraged yet. I told her that we'd tell her the rest when we got up there. After a few heart stopping moments she looked up, then back at me, put on a wavering smile and nodded. We all headed up, I went up before Valek so nobody would attack him, and, well, get hurt. When we got up we had everyone come to the big room and Valek, taking my hand(there goes the gasps and mocks of horror), stand with me in the middle of the room.

"Hello everyone, it's great to see you again, I missed you all very much. I've, well we've come today to tell you some very important news...Valek take it away will you?" My palms were sweaty, and I know he noticed cause he bit his lip, obviously trying not to laugh, and tightened his grip on me as if I'd run away or fall over, passed out. I wondered how he was so cool and collective, especially when he knew how their reactions would be and that he may have to hurt some people, though I prey that won't have to happen. He takes a deep breath, nudges me, and " As you can see," he starts, holding our hands up for everyone to see, " that Yelena and I have become very close, and you judge me by my reputation, but I hope you, like Yelena, will see through that and see the man I truly want to be. So we're here to tell you that, even though you may not approve, not yet atleast, I have asked Yelena to be my wife and she has readily accepted." he goes quiet, we look around. No one was rushing us yet. My mom stands up and walks over to us, she's a couple feet infront of us when she speaks, " We all congratulate you, now go prepare for our guest. Well now go, shoo!"

Valek and I exchange glances. "Mom your not mad?" She smiled and came closer, "No Yelena, If you love him we all will, it's your life and we have to accept him and if this man is true to his earlier words, and has all good intentions, then we agree." She leads us into our room, it's a guest room, the biggest one we have. It had a queen sized liana bed with extravagant bedding and curtains. Mother leaves and we sit.

"Well that was very, very unexpected." Valek says, breaking the silence.

"But I'm glad," he says and faces me. He takes my face into his hands and pulls me close. Right at that moment Leif bursts into the room.

We unravel ourselves until were only sitting side by side, his arms around me, maybe a little too protective. He was my brother after all.

"What is this, Yelena?! How can you love this man, this killer? I smell all the blood of his victems, it's tainted and stained on his skin, it's even rubbing off on you! I can sense that he'll still kill, do you really want a man who will kill without any remorse?" His face is red and his fists clutched tight into balls, knuckles white, pure hot rage. I stand and speak, " Leif calm down, I love him, for who he is and I will never care that he will kill, what if we need to in order to be protected? It's handy. And when we first met, you said bad things about me and how I reeked of blood and you didn't know me then. You got to know me and my story, now we love eachother, well pretty much," I smile, trying to break the ice, " Now get to know Valek, he's had a hard life and when you learn it and understand, you'll know why he has to kill, or had, and why he's an assassin with that reputation." I walk back over to Valek and Leif grunts in disgust, and stomps out of the room.

***The next day***

As Valek and I are sleeping someone continuously comes in our room, moving a thing here, something there, placing things down. I don't bother to get up, and even though Valek, with his light sleeping, didn't bother either, after all it was just our family. I smiled in my sleep at the thought. Valek must have been watching me and saw me smile cause he was running is finger along my lips to my jaw and back.

"Mmmm, good morning," I say as I start to open my eyes.

"Good morning, love, but you didn't have to get up just yet I just was admiring your beauty." I smile again, slightly shaking my head and open my eyes. The first thing I see are Valeks' brilliant eyes, if we had kids one day I'd hope they had his. He leaned in to kiss me but I pulled back.

"Valek, now that we're getting married, are we..um going to have kids?I mean I know you don't think you'd be a good father because of your job but," he stopped me with a kiss, I felt the smile forming on his lips as he lengthened it.

"Yelena, I knew you'd ask that, but if I knew you would want kids ,why would I have asked yout to marry me if I was going to refuse?" I lit up and he smiled a big pirate grin. Just as I leaned over my mother popped her head into the room. She came in when she realized we were up.

"Good you're up, now today's an important day, we need to start the planning if your going to get married and you must have a wonderous dress and," I put my hand up, "Mom, I know but can't Valek and I do some of this by ourselves, take some of the weight off of you guys?" She slowly nodded her head and looked from me to Valek. I nodded , "Thanks mom, so we'll get ready and we'll meet you down there in a few minutes. She smiled and left. We got up and Valek threw me some clothes as we got dressed. I looked down at my outfit.

"Why am i wearing a dress Valek?" I really didn't mind wearing it, it was pretty but it's not good for emergencies. Not that I would have one, but you know, Ixia's still in my heart.

"Yelena, what's wrong? And I know it's not the dress...Are you, maybe, homesick?Like your other home?" Valek seemed surprised, but I could tell he did. Ixia was truly his home, not mine.

"Yeah, Ixia is a huge part of my life, and everyone there is too, so I feel a little homesick...But probably not worse than you, are you dealing with it fine?" I hope he said yes, but I also hoped he wouldn't lie to me.

"Yes I am, I miss the Commander and Ari and Janco but I love it here, and being here with you, makes it all worthwhile." He took my hands and kissed my knuckles gently. "Well we have a busy day today, have fun love," he gave me a sly grin. Oh no is he up to something, or does he know how much I'm going to hate dress shopping?


	4. Doubts

Thank you so much for all your great reviews, it definitely motivates me to continue writing these fanfics and make time out of my schedule to do it. I'm not sure where this stories going yet, when I first wrote it I just got done reading the study series and this idea popped into my head(based on events occuring in Fire Study). So I got my brothers' laptop and began writing and I was going to have to charge it so I re-read it and I loved it and then the laptop shut down, my brother ended up not having a charger because it broke and I knew I couldn't rewrite it so I made him download it, yada yada yada...and here it is!And during writing these fanfics, I read more books, lots more, and I can't wait to start another one, after I finish these of course.

* * *

**Yelena POV**

As it turns out today wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be. First I had tea with my mother as we talked wedding venues, then off to the market where we shopped for decorations and dresses, all the stuff for the wedding. I still couldn't believe Valek wants to marry me, is he even ready for this type of commitment? Or was it a rush type of thing. I couldn't tell, but the rush into the situation was an Ixian inhabitant and he did come off the verge of death, all this thinking began to make me doubt everything. I knew his love had to be real, he couldn't fake it, and why would he? He clearly stated his feelings in he dungeon about a year ago...

"Listening?" Was all I heard of my mothers worrisome voice.

"What? I mean yes, go on," good safe, I thought. But my mothers' facial expression showed she wasn't buying it.

"Honey, is there something wrong? Are you getting cold feet already?" I shook my head, why would I get cold feet, that's not me, when I make a decision I stick to it. But then again I was second guessing my soon-to-be-husbands' feelings for me. I just had to keep telling myself that the nerves were getting to me.

"No, of course not, I love Valek, maybe I just feel like you guys will never take him in like you would of done anyone else." There, good cover story. I put on my best sad face and looked dow at the floor. That's when I saw the note. I bent over and picked it up, "mom what is this?" I asked her. She shrugged and motioned for me to open it. It said:

_Love, I will be out for a while, er-"family" business to attend to...I know you will understand, _

_just don't worry too much, and stay with someone at all times. While you were out one of my _

_"friends" contacted me and told me some bizarre things and I received orders to report to_

_my "home" immediately. I love you, and nothings going to happen, I'll be fine, you know me..._

_-Valek_

I folded it back up and told my mom that valek had a family crisis and had to go home immediately.

"Oh dear, is he alright? Wait, home as in all the way to Ixia?" I nodded. I felt an overwhelming sense of urgency. I didn't want Valek to leave me behind, I didn't want him to go but I knew that his loyalties to the Commander were beyond doubt. He's going to be alright, like he said, plus he'll be back in a day or two, nothing to worry about. But that night as I lay in bed and rolled over to find Valek's spot cold and empty I felt a tear roll down my cheek. And for the first time in a while, I was actually afraid. Soon though, I fell asleep. In my dream I traveled to Ixia to find Valek. I greeted Ari and Janco and told them tales and how we're doing and I even invited a few people to our wedding. At first I wondered where he would be, but then an image popped into my mind and I wound my way to our suite, as he used to say when we lived here. I opened the door and wound my way up the stairs, into his room. I knocked twice, no answer. I felt tingly and odd, like I would disappear soon, as if this weren't really a dream.

* * *

!Okay people this is IMPORTANT!I have two great ideas for this next part, and I feel likeI need some opinions...So read this and review it and in your review put what one you vote for. The choices are either:

1)Valek cheats on Yelena, so when she opens the door she finds him with some lady

or...

2)Valek is in grave danger, so either he'll be tied up or someone will be in there while he's sleeping, about to murder him.

****Please choose one and put it in the review, thankssss!*******


	5. Authors Note

A very important authors note!

* * *

So far I have only gotten one vote on how to continue this story, I need more or I can't continue, please vote soon!Between my thoughts and the one person, it's a fifty-fifty and I need to know how you guys think I should continue, it'd help please!


	6. Valek's Gone

**Valek POV**

I was dreaming of Yelena, at least I thought I was, and then all I saw was black. One minute I leave Sitia, rushing back to the Commander's aide, the next I'm in my room sleeping; it feels like I'm running now. It's so odd. I try to open my eyes but I can't.

**Yelena POV**

I take a few steps back and launch myself at the door. It bursts open, nothing. From what I see Valek's not even in here. I run over to the bed and put my hand on it, still warm, like he was just here. I run to his carving studio, not there either. I run through his suite. Nothing. I'm starting to worry, he said he'd be safe; maybe he's lost his touch since he's been down in Sitia with me. Just then I hear a screech. Like a window. I run to where the sound's coming from and see two black figures jumping out. I rush over, they hit the ground and run. Why is Valek running with that person? I know if I jump down I will get hurt, it's too high, I focus on the person. It looks feminine; I see the long hair pulled up in a ponytail. Is he running away because he knew it was me? Why is he with her though?

I slowly sink down to the floor. I have to do something. I have to get him back. I know he wouldn't leave me for someone else, Dilana even said he was never into any other woman, and he loves me…we're getting married! He couldn't. He wouldn't.

**Valek POV**

What seems like hours later, the movement stops. I'm on the ground. I attempt to open my eyes again but it's no use. It's like they're glued shut.

"Oh Valek, I see your awake, sorry about your eyes, you just can't see for a while. Not until we get there." A woman's voice that I vaguely recognize says.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I ask.

"You don't remember me? Remember when we were little and you would always hide in your mother's closet, every single time. You weren't a very good seeker either. Then as we got older I tried to kiss you, you led me on and I thought you liked me, but when I tried to make my move you pushed me away. Remember how you never looked at me the same way again? Every time I'd come over you'd look away and act as if I wasn't there. You think that didn't affect me?" She was practically yelling now.

"You're not over that, after all these years?" I asked, annoyed.

"You left the Icefaren Province because of me! Because of me, Valek! That hurt, and I want my revenge. Especially now that I hear the cold-hearted Valek has fallen in love," she said with a sneer.

I groaned, "You don't understand, we were young, I got scared. And I left to get revenge on the King for ordering his servants to kill my brothers! As for my love life, that's none of your business. Just let me go, please." I was practically begging. I didn't need this nonsense; I had to get back to Yelena. I just knew she was worried.

* * *

Sorry guys for taking so long to post this, and sorry if it's short. I need to get back in the habit of writing these stories. Thanks for all your comments, stay tuned.:)


End file.
